wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Leticia Costa
Rio de Janeiro, Brazil |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Clube Regatas do Flamengo |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Ricardo Pereira |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Leticia Costa (born April 20 in Rio de Janeiro) is an elite Brazilian gymnast. She is the 2014 Brazilian National Uneven Bars Champion. Junior Career Costa's career has gone largely under the radar. She made her international debut as a junior at the 2009 City of Jesolo Trophy, winning a team bronze medal and placing seventeenth in the all-around. Senior Career 2012-2013 Costa was not named to the Brazilian team for the Olympic Test Event in January or the Olympic Games in the summer, but continued to compete after the Olympics, hoping to make the 2016 Olympics in her hometown of Rio. In 2013, she competed at the Pan American Senior Championships, winning silver on vault. She was named as one of two athletes to represent Brazil at the World Championships. There, she qualified as the second reserve for the all-around, but didn't get a chance to compete in the final. 2014 In February, she competed at the WOGA Classic, winning gold in the all-around and on floor, silver with the Brazilian team, and bronze on vault. In April, she competed at the 3rd Brazilian Meeting, winning team gold, and all-around, vault, and floor exercise silver. In August, she won team and uneven bars gold at the Brazilian National Championships. She competed at the Pan American Championships in late August, winning team silver and placing fourth on bars and tenth in the all-around. In October, she competed at the World Championships and helped Brazil place sixteenth in qualifications, qualifying a full team to the next World Championships. 2015 In January, she competed at the Houston National Invitational, winning all-around and floor exercise gold, vault silver, uneven bars bronze, and placing fourth on beam. She went on to place fourth on vault at the São Paulo World Cup in May. At the end of the month, she won team bronze and placed fourth in the all-around at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Ghent, Belgium. In June, she competed at the South American Championships, winning team and floor exercise gold, all-around silver, and balance beam bronze. In July, she competed at the Pan American Games in Toronto, Canada, contributing to Brazil's bronze medal finish. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland. While Brazil didn't qualify to the team final, and therefore did not qualify a full team to the Olympics, but they did qualify a full team to the Olympic Test Event. 2017 Costa missed the 2016 and in turn the Olympics, but returned to competition at the Brazilian National Championships in August. There, she won team bronze and placed fourth in the all-around. 2018 Costa competed at the Brazilian National Championships in June, tying for gold on vault with Thais Fidelis and placing eighth in the all-around. Unfortunately, the competition was cut short after the power went out inside the venue. 2019 Costa competed at the Brazilian National Championships in June, winning silver on vault, and placing fifth on bars and eighth in the all-around. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, but didn't make any individual events or qualify individually to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count